Immortality III: Massacre
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: Part III of Immortality begins in an alternate universe and works towards the original normal one rated T for blood, gore, language, etc.
1. Massacre

Immortality III

Massacre

In an alternate universe Fox and Krystal had a son Marcus, on one fateful day when Fox and Krystal were supposed to go out for their two year anniversary they had been unfortunately killed in a car bomb, the attacker had been unknown, but soon in the flaming debris young Marcus was found by a friendly, but odd family…

They had taken him in and raised him as their own along with Wolf O'Donnell's son Ian who he had abandoned one year prior, Wolf had been known as a disgrace to the O'Donnell family and erased all evidence of his existence from their home, Hoyt who was known as 'Uncle Hoyt' was Wolf's brother, he had a kind nature and was Ian's biological uncle, was known as Uncle Hoyt to the entire family, he saw Marcus as a second nephew, Nathan was Wolf's father and saw Marcus as a 'freak' and a 'retard' it was obvious he hated him from the start his first words when he saw baby Marcus where "That's ugliest fucking thing, I ever saw."

He would abuse Marcus emotionally and physically, on the second night in the O'Donnell house his crying got on Nathan's nerves and irritated him to the point he actually stitched the child's mouth shut with barb wire, he would stitch all of Marcus's cuts and scratch's together with barb wire making Marcus avoid him at all costs if at all possible.

Grandma was Wolf and Ian's mother who loved her family and cared for Marcus as her own and often criticized and threatened her husband for mistreating him so badly.

Ian was like a brother to Marcus, as well as his only friend he stood up for Marcus when his father attacked him but always failed miserably, despite this he never gave up hope that one day he may have been able to prevent Marcus from receiving anymore pain.

Marcus always had nightmares of seeing him mother and father being burned by the explosion and made dolls out of them having no pictures, or profiles, he never knew the names of his mother and father, nor of their greatness, the O'Donnell family tried to prevent him from finding out to prevent him from more pain, the only reason Nathan would keep his mouth shut because he actually thought that would help Marcus, whose mouth had been stitched together with barb wire for fifteen years, hence forcing him to wear a red, worn bandanna similar to his father's that he kept over his muzzle, unless he was drinking or eating, he ate through a straw that could slip through his stitched together mouth, he wore black fingerless gloves, with a blue hooded sweater, and a black flight jacket, with blue jeans and dark red, worn, tennis shoes with blood stains, the white strip of fur on his head was always ruffled and he was only allowed to shower once every nine days, his clothes were never cleaned, meanwhile Andross had been revived by his nephew Andrew Oikkony, and rebuilt their empire, when Marcus was finally told the truth of his parents they gave him a list of enemies and let him leave the house for the first time since the death of his parents he had been exposed to direct sun light and made his way over to the Venomian 'palace' which had resided on Corneria and snuck into one of the many rooms that was labeled 'Museum' and saw various weapons, objects, etc. in glass display cases he saw a black and golden blade with a description that read: 'This blade belonged to General Scales, tyrant, leader of the Sharpclaw tribe…'

He punched through the glass case and grabbed the blade, snuck into Oikkony's room who flipped over spotted him, and tried screaming for help before Marcus plunged the blade into his stomach and continued stabbing repeatedly, before the security alarm went off.

The ape who investigated couldn't find anyone so, jumped in his car and decided to take a look around, until he Marcus appeared in front of him out of the darkness, he tried slamming his foot on the brake peddle, but he was too late, he hit Marcus head-on at full force.

He got out of his car and walked up to Marcus's body sprawled on the ground with the gold blade covered in the crimson liquid lying just a few feet from him, he moved closer to check his pulse before Marcus jumped to his feet and grabbed the ape's throat attempting to choke him, before he pulled a gun from its holster and shot Marcus in the upper left leg, forcing him to fall to his knees, he grabbed the blade, and severed the hand wielding the gun, before impaling the ape through the gut, until the blade stuck through his back, lifting his body in mid-air as Marcus rose to his feet and let the body slide down the blade before forcing it to the ground with his foot and continued towards the O'Donnell house.


	2. Suspect

As Marcus returned to the O'Donnell house he saw Fara Phoenix's car leave and instinctively followed it back to her mansion where while she got out of her car her broke in and ransacked the place until he found a cabinet full of stolen police reports, he searched through them until he found a file that marked her as a suspect for the death of his parents, he took the picture of his mother and father before hiding while Fara entered the mansion.

He hid by clutching a house pipe that ran through the ceiling with one arm and lowered himself after Fara got close enough to the center of her living room while sipping a glass of wine, Marcus grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen and tossed it, pinning her left ear to the wall, she dropped the wine glass, which shattered, before screaming out in pain.

She saw Marcus walk up to her with Scales' blade, he held the picture of his mother and father before her eyes, she stopped screaming and stared at it before speaking up "I was only following orders…" she said softly.

"I never meant to kill him," her voice wavered "I-I loved him, your father was the man in my dreams, but Andross tricked me into killing the both…"

Marcus ripped the blade from her ear while she slid to the ground trailing blood from the wall to the area she was sitting and clutched her injured ear and glanced up at Marcus her eyes filled with tears, "Please…please don't kill me!"

He rose the blade over his head and she closed her eyes, when she opened them again he was gone and left the front door swinging open.

Marcus headed back to the O'Donnell house and looked around everyone was asleep so he decided to head up to his room which was in the attic that had been covered in cobwebs and filth, he lay down on a blue bean bag chair while staring at the photo of his deceased mother and father smiling back at him he felt a tear run down his cheek, and realized he was crying, which was something he did do often anymore, he eventually cried himself to sleep.


	3. Halloween

At the O'Donnell house a Halloween party was set up to trap the StarWolf team so Marcus could help avenge his parents death, Nate yelled out "Marc! Marc, quit playing with your fucking dolls and get your ass down here!"

When he saw Marcus at the end of the stairs and spotted Scales' blade in his hand he smiled, and said "Good, I'm glad you brought your little buddy with you!"

As he walked down the stairs he followed Nate into the cellar where Panther was tied down to a pool table, with his mouth taped shut.

He leaned in close to Panther and said "Now I remember you called me a pussy earlier, do you want to play with Marcus? I know he's not!"

Panther's eyes grew wide when he saw Marcus wielding Scales' blade, he picked up a sledge hammer from on open toolbox lying on the table next to him, and looked up at Nate before he said "Sorry!" before running over to a light switch and turned on the green fluorescent light, he lifted the sludge hammer over his head and brought it down full force onto Panther's left knee cap splitting it in half, revealing blood and bone on the table.

Marcus tossed it onto Panthers chest for him to see before smashing the hammer onto his other leg while listening to his muffled screams of pain and agony.

Afterwards Marcus rose the hammer yet again, and brought it down, full-force, onto Panther's ribs and struck them repeatedly until Panther went limp, blood flowed down his ribs as cracked bones could be seen sticking through his sides.

Marcus got up the stairs to find another one of StarWolf's members: Leon he grabbed a meat cleaver and repeatedly stabbed Leon in the gut as soon as he entered the kitchen, before tossing him into the cellar.

As soon as he saw Wolf he pushed him off of the balcony and jumped down himself, landing both feet on each of Wolf's arms creating a sickening crack, before taking the blade a forced it through Wolf's throat killing the rest of the StarWolf team…


	4. Fara and Andross

As Marcus got back from his room with the file on his mother and father Nate confronted him and said "Damn you work quick! Why did you kill all of them, anyway?"

Marcus handed him the file when he looked through it he saw all of StarWolf under Krystal's name with the word 'rape' "Rape!?" exclaimed Nate "No wonder you beat the shit out of them, I'd be pissed off too!"

Marcus began making his way toward the front door before he was caught by Nate who said "Hey kid, it seems like I have misjudged you…I-I'm sorry, about everything…"

Before Marcus took off and headed off towards Fara's mansion, the moon shone over the fields of wheat and corn as he made his way through the series of dead trees, with cool winds blowing in the night air, like the icy breath of death itself, waiting to reap more souls, as dead leaves crunched under his feet he recognized the archway of the gate at the entrance of the mansion, which made squeaking sounds, as the gate was already open, he saw the main doors were open and let himself in.

Once inside he saw Fara was lying on her couch typing on her laptop, but he could have sworn he saw another vehicle outside, but who was this other person?

It didn't matter to Marcus as long as they didn't become a nuisance he wouldn't have to deal with them.

He heard a buzzing sound and turned to see Andross standing behind him wielding a chainsaw, "Fara, get out of here!"

When she saw Marcus she did as he said, Andross kicked Marcus forcing him to fall to the floor, and landed flat on his back, Andross used the chainsaw to cut through the barbed wired the shut Marcus' mouth and cut into his tongue and gums, blood spraying out, Marcus channeled the pain he was feeling and sent it into Andross's mind which sounded like some kind of creature screaming, instead of a misguided teenager.

Marcus took the power drill that Andross had left on the coffee table and screwed into his right foot and hand as the chainsaw ran, cutting diagonally through Andross sawing him in half as Marcus watched blood and guts splattered over his face to anyone else this would seem revolting but to Marcus this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life.

He picked up Scales' blade and followed Fara's 'mental trail' he could invade her mind and tap into her memories with ease being the son of a telepath, and followed her into the den with a wooden locked door she was trying to call 911 so he punched through the wooden door and dragged his fist downwards, tearing through the boards and grabbed Fara, trying to stab her before, a fox burst through the doorway and shot Marcus repeatedly in the chest, forcing him backwards with each shot while blood splattered out of his chest before he fell to the floor.

Fara turned to the fox "Steve!"

While they were talking Marcus slowly sat up and appeared behind Steve and stabbed his lower back with one of the chips of splintered wood he had found off of the floor and stuck it in his lower back and his body began shaking violently while Marcus lifted him off of the floor and into the air with the hand he stabbed Steve with while he began hacking up blood, Marcus let go of him once he was close to the ceiling, sending his body crashing to the floor, Fara screamed with tear streaming from her eyes, Marcus picked up Scales' blade and hacked off two of her fingers from her right hand, waking her up, she ran to the main doors while Marcus grabbed the chainsaw which was still running, soaked with crimson liquid.

He held the chainsaw in the opposite hand of Scales' blade and impaled Fara with it, letting the saw run splattering her blood over the walls and ceiling before slamming the running saw through the wooden floor so it stuck through the underside of the balcony with blood dripping onto the carpeted floor.

Marcus walked outside into the drive way and punched through the driver's window of Andross's car ignoring the blood dripping from the cuts on his fist and picked up Andross's notebook and learned of his plans to travel between alternate realities and decided to 'visit' Andross's lab.


	5. Offspring

Fox and Krystal were at Wolf, whose stitches had healed and Catherine's wedding as Wolf walked down the aisle Fox mocked Wolf by calling out "Hey Wolf, decided to end your life already?"

Wolf tried restraining himself from flipping Fox off but instead muttered "Up yours, McCloud!"

Afterwards when all of the 'boring wedding crap' as Fox called it was out of the way Fox and Krystal had an announcement, Krystal was pregnant, Wolf rolled his eyes and muttered "Oh great, another McCloud!" before being nudged in the gut by Cat.

Before a Cerinian ran up to them "You guys, the cave! Follow me!" as they all ran after him Wolf shouted "God damn it! What's going on this time?"

When they finally reached the cave, they saw what appeared to be a vortex of swirling blue light and electricity ricocheting off of the cave walls, before Marcus appeared in front of them, Fox held Krystal back in case he tried hurting her, but she pushed him away and walked up to Marcus before removing his bandanna from his muzzle and feeling his scarred face.

She closed her eyes and concentrated while he did the same, showing her all of his memories, thoughts, and feelings.

He knew about the timelines of most realities and knew of a sickness that would soon envelope and eventually consume Sauria, but he knew of other realities which contained possible cures, and showed her the horrors of the future if they did not create a vaccine in time, Cerinians wandering like zombies, unable to die, entire dinosaur tribes killed, and driven to extinction…

Once Krystal learned about Andross's lab in Marcus's reality she learned about the inter-dimensional portals, and told everyone else about what she saw James spoke up "Fox, Wolf, Cat, and I will go with Marcus…Krystal, I'm sorry but in you're condition you'll have to stay here with Vixy, we'll be back soon…I promise."

They all leapt through the vortex with Marcus while Krystal headed back to James and Vixy's house which had finally been rebuilt, while the others traveled through the vortex which felt like they were being electrocuted in some kind of magnetic field before they crashed onto the hard, cool, steel floor of Andross's lab where different kinds of portals could be seen with a generator that held a different numeral 'IV' was over a red portal, 'VI' was over a green portal, and 'VII' just looked like a black hole, when they turned behind them the blue portal held the numeral 'III'

While Marcus gestured them to follow him into the red portal.


	6. Nightmares

When they entered the swirling, lava colored vortex it felt like their skin was melting, it was extremely humid, and couldn't open their mouth to either speak nor breath, it felt as if their mouths had melted together, until their bodies all felt a burning sensation as if there were tiny insects within their skin trying to tear their way out.

When they had appeared from the vortex, they saw a grotesque sight: The Aparoids, Home world, along with thousands upon thousands of Aparoids heading straight for them, they all knew the drill Cat took out her blaster, Fox took out two submachine guns from his vest, while Wolf took out his two machine guns, James took out a handgun from his ankle holster, while Marcus took out Scales' blade and they all fired at once eliminating the gargantuan insects with ease, while green guts splattered over them, and Aparoid tried attacking Cat from behind, before splitting in two revealing Marcus had sawed it in half with just one slash.

While everyone kept firing, Marcus kneeled down and tore apart the insides of the Aparoid before taking out a flask from his vest and squeezed one of its glowing green organs which caused a bright, glowing, green liquid to ooze out into the flask, before the last droplets oozed out, Marcus quickly put a cap on it and gestured for everyone to follow him back through the vortex where once they made it back into Andross's lab Marcus gave the flask to Cat, for her to bring to one of the doctors on Sauria.

Marcus then jumped through the green portal which made them feel sick, and was filled with a foul stench, that had made everyone's eyes water, not surprisingly they had reached Venom which was as dark, disturbing, and sickening as always.

Marcus led them to Andross's base which was blocked with a steel metallic door, apparently wielded shut and Wolf spoke up, "Well, ain't that a bitch? As soon as we get here, the damn thing's sealed shut!"

Marcus just ignored him and pried the door open with hi bare hands to see Andross resting on a metallic table with belts straps attached, but lying astray, Marcus quickly used the four belts to strap Andross whole body in and Fox whispered "This must be before he turned himself into a freak!"

He woke up once Marcus held Scales' blade to his throat and screamed "What the fuck are you doing!?"

But Marcus just ignored him and pressed the blade deep against his throat before sliding it across, and collected his blood in a vial, but not before a lizard soldier spotted them and alerted the others quickly placing them all in bondage, with the exception of Marcus, they took the blade from him, but broke free and headed off down the rusted metallic halls of the base, before a lizard who was supposed to be guarding them got in his way saying "You'll have to get through me firssst, pal!"

Marcus just grabbed his head with one hand and slammed it against the metallic wall creating a huge cracking sound, and leaving a trail of blood down to the position of the lizard's corpse, blood trickled down the wall as Marcus made his way to the room were the other had been tied-up, grabbed Scales' blade and slashed the ropes breaking them free, they all ran back outside to the vortex at full speed, in a rush to leave the hellish place.


	7. The Final Tragedy

After they got vial of Andross's blood back to the doctor, Marcus led them to the final portal, which seemed like an endless black hole, as they traveled through the seemingly, everlasting darkness, they felt, pain, sadness, and depression.

Once they finally landed they were on Scales' galleon, Marcus saw him running at them, and quickly dodged, before striking Scales' in the back with his own blade, he roared out in pain, before turning around and slashing Marcus's chest with his hooked hand, and used his own blade to impale, Marcus through his back, the end of the blade stuck through his chest, he dropped thee blade he was holding.

He started shaking violently, as blood trickled down his spine, he made a few hacking sounds, while he coughed up blood before going limp.

Fox couldn't help but stare at his son's lifeless body as it dangled helplessly from Scales' blade, he picked up the blade Marcus ad dropped and in a fit of rage, repeatedly slashed Scales' legs forcing him to the ground, before hacking away at his back, Fox soaked in Scales' blood kicked him over, so he had fallen to his back side and drove the blade through Scales' throat, killing him.

He walked up to his son's body, tears streaming from his eyes as he saw his son had been gone for too long, to save…and lifted his son's body before carrying him into the vortex while Wolf helped James collect the blood from Scales and followed him, back to Sauria, when they walked out of the cave no one said a word, it was raining heavily…After they told Krystal about Marcus, they had decided to cremate him, so that 'his soul could be reborn' as Krystal had put it.

Six Months after the funeral Krystal was in the hospital with Fox and gave birth to their baby son Marcus, he didn't look like his teenage counter part, he looked exactly like Fox, with the exception of his mothers blue and white fur, as they looked down at their son adoringly they didn't hope, they knew the future would bring better.


End file.
